No Chance
by Vanwa Lullaby
Summary: Bella never go the chance to call Rosalie, and now, her child must suffer because of it. One-shot.


**Okay, so I couldn't help it. I had to post something, even though I'm still on vacation. I just had to.**

**oh, and BTW, this hasn't been edited. sorry.**

**--**

"Edward, please, don't!" I yelled at him, curling in on myself. "If you loved me, if you loved _us_ you wouldn't do this!"

"I love you, Bella, that's why I have to do it. I can't love anything that's hurting you." Edward replied in a pained tone. He moved to my side, and moved me so that I was laying on my back, my own arms curled around me. He pulled one of my arms loose, and held it down on the bed.

Carlisle suddenly appeared next to him, a needle in hand. "I'm going to give you a shot of morphine, Bella. You'll feel just at little prick, then nothing else."

"Carlisle, please." I begged. He was my last hope. "Please, don't do this."

"I'm sorry Bella." He said, sticking the needle into my arm. He disappeared from sight then, and tears start rolling down my face.

"Please… please, don't… Please, I'm begging you…" My quiet pleas were useless though.

Edward moved so that he was standing behind my head, and moved so that he was holding both of my hand over my head, pinned to the bed. He kissed my forehead, and I closed my eyes, jerking away. I heard him sigh, and then he laid his head on my heads.

I felt Carlisle move my shirt up, exposing the small bump in my stomach. I clenched my eyes shut tighter, tears still leaking out. There was a brief pause, then I felt a bit of stinging, and a weird feeling on my stomach. I could feel the blood flowing from the incision, and smell it too. It made me sick. I refused to let it get the better of my, though. "Please, please…" I mumbled, my voice slurred from my tears.

"Shhh….Bella, its okay. You're going to be fine. Shh…" Edward said, trying to calm me. I shook my head, and Edward moved one hand to hold me still. I let the sobs slip past my lips.

There was another tearing feeling in my stomach, but this time there wasn't any pain. Another tearing feeling, and then another. The smell of blood became stronger, and I as on the verge to faint from it. I refused to let it drag me under, though. "Carlisle, please… please, just stop. Please."

I felt the ripping feeling again, but this time there was a soft tearing sound to it. And, it stung quite a bit. Then, there was the feeling again, and I could feel Carlisle's hands on my stomach. I cried harder.

"It's okay Bella. Shh, its okay. Its over now. It's over." Edward said, kissing the palms of my hands. I shook my head, the sobs coming harder, and louder. Things were starting to fade, though.

"Go ahead, Edward. Do it now." I heard Carlisle say. I was confused. Do what?

"I'm sorry, Bella." Edward said, kissing my wrists. I felt a sharp prick then, and realized what was happening. Despite the morphine, I could feel the burn of the venom. Everything was fading, and faster.

I was vaguely aware of Edward moving down next to my head, and moving it so that my neck was exposed. I felt the prick of his teeth, but then it was too much. Everything went black.

--

Slowly, I became aware that the venom was retreating, back to my heart. The pain was becoming worse there, but less everywhere else. I also became aware that I could move again, but didn't try to. I stayed as still as possible.

I could hear the quietness of the house around me. Nobody said anything. Nobody moved. It was if somebody had died. And it was true. Somebody had died. Somebody who never had the chance to live.

As my back arched up a little as my heart gave its final beats. I heard an intake of breathe, felt slight pressure on my hand, and heard the sound of footsteps rushing towards the room. I could tell that there was already two people in the room, and five others were making their way towards it. I didn't really care for them, though. I only had a problem with those in the room.

In a move faster than I could fully think about it, I was off the bed, back against the wall, in a defensive position. Edward was leaning over the bed, looking a little shocked, his hand slightly outstretched as if he was reaching out for me. Carlisle stood back, against the wall, a small smile on his face. The others were crowding in the door.

I was amazed by what I could see, but I pushed that thought out of my mind for the moment. That didn't matter.

"Bella, it's okay. We're not going to hurt you." Edward said softly, coming around the table slowly. I didn't respond, and stayed like I was. He reached out to cup my face with his hand, and I smacked it away.

"Bella, I'm sorry." He said. "It would have killed you if we didn't do something."

"You don't know that." I hissed back, amazed by the tone of my own voice. Again, I had to push the amazement out of mind for the moment.

"Bella, we didn't want to take any risks of losing you." Carlisle said, taking a step forward. My eyes flicked to him. I took notice that his eyes were spotted with red. Human blood. My blood.

The thought of blood made my throat momentarily burn, and Jasper must have caught it, because Edward's eyes narrowed. "You're thirsty."

"That's not important." I said. Edward sighed.

"Bella, please. Yes, it is." he said. Then when he saw I wasn't going to say anything, or move, he added, "I love you. So much."

"Yes. And I hate you. Both of you."

**--**

**That's it. Please, review!**


End file.
